Irina Titova
Irina Titova - Russian athlete and singer, member of the Serebro music band (since February 2019). CHILDHOOD Irina Titova was born in 1997 in the city of Elektrostal. She received school education in her hometown, at school N20. From an early age, Irina visited SDUSSHOR and seriously engaged in sports - namely, diving. In this difficult field, the girl even managed to earn the rank of CCM and reach a serious level. So, the girl took 2nd place in synchronized ski jumping 3 meters high in the Cup of the Russian Federation, 1st place in synchronized jumping, as well as 2nd and 3rd places in a personal performance at the Russian Championship, and excelled at the Moscow Championship area. According to Irina, as a child, she chose this sport because she loves water, but just to swim in the pool she was bored. Titova spent her childhood and teenage years in training and competition. That’s why most of Titova’s childhood friends are from the world of sports, and the girl closest to her is Daria Govor, an athlete, a diver, winner of the 2011 European Championships. OTHER PROJECTS In 2011, the girl became a member of the project “Young talents of big sport”, launched on the initiative of the magazine “Big sport”. The project aims to support young promising athletes from 8 to 25 years old, on whom Russia's sporting successes on a global scale depend. The project organizers not only maintain constant communication with the participants, but also regularly conduct contests, providing an opportunity to win valuable prizes and get financial support. The project leader was Aleksey Nemov , a famous gymnast, 4-time Olympic champion. In addition to diving, in her youth, Irina was engaged in volleyball and participated in professional photo shoots with pleasure. Attractive appearance and a slender figure, as well as the ability to relax in front of the camera made Titova a tidbit for famous city photographers. Despite the bright prospects, with a great sport, Titova, for certain reasons, eventually tied up, without ever getting to the Olympic Games. The beauty learned to be a manicurist and put aside dreams of a stellar future, but fate gave her a second chance - Irina got on stage. SEREBRO At the end of 2018, it became known that Olga Seryabkina, one of the most prominent soloists of the Russian pop group Serebro and the author of many compositions, will leave the group. Olga has been a member of the group since its foundation in 2007, but after 12 years decided to perform solo. At the same time, the producer of the team Maxim Fadeev said that he was going to completely update the composition of the soloists and find new soloists in return for Ekaterina Kishchuk and Tatyana Morgunova . Fadeev also in an interview with the Dozhd TV channel announced the creation of an international franchise under the Serebro brand. It was decided to find new participants using Instagram casting. More than 30 thousand girls sent their applications, but only three were destined to win. On the penultimate day of the casting, Fadeev asked not to participate in the selection of girls with enlarged lips and other surgical interventions - the producer was looking for singers exclusively with natural beauty. In mid-January, the casting ended. But Fadeev admitted that he was dissatisfied with his results and decided to conduct another one. Finally, in February 2019, the producer introduced the world to a new team, which included Irina Titova, Elizaveta Kornilova (daughter of musician Igor Kornilov) and Marianna Kochurova (student of GITIS). Kornilova and Kochurova were not favored by Instagram users, and Titova did not go through competitive selections at all, so Serebro fans had a lot of questions about the honesty of the casting. PERSONAL LIFE OF IRINA TITOVA Irina Titova is still a dark horse for fans of the group. Nothing is known about her personal life. On the web there is evidence that Irina is a son, but his name is not called. On Titova’s left shoulder there is a tattoo - an inscription of philosophical content in English. IRINA TITOVA NOW On Valentine's Day, February 14, a new Serebro band was presented at the State Kremlin Palace. The updated trio performed at the concert of the MUZ-TV channel with the popular song “Love Between Us”. For a man who had never before performed on stage, Irina Titova kept herself quite confident - like her colleagues. However, many Serebro fans took the girls very unfriendly. The soloists were accused of lack of sexuality and restraint, and the entire performance was compared with Studvesnaya'98 and even called the worst in the history of the group. Many spoke out that there was never and never will be better than the first roster with Elena Temnikova, Olga Seryabkina and Marina Lizorkina. However, the audience reacted positively to the performance and gave novice singers loud applause. This operating system Irina Titova is corrupted by default and requires many files to be replaced. Using files from Marianna Kochurova, this opearting system Irina Titova can be installed. Bugs Installation Copy the driver.cab from this Irina Titova to the i386 directory of the Marianna Kochurova installation media and then copy the ntkrpamp.exe, ntdll.dll, ntkrnlmp.exe and ntoskrnl.exe from the driver.cab or the i386 folder of this build to the i386 directory of Marianna Kochurova. Run setup as normal, note that this will be Marianna Kochurova with kernel files from this to identify it as Irina Titova. Gallery WindowsXPRTMBoot.png|Boot screen WinXPSafe.png|Safe to shutdown screen Category:Mods Category:Operating System Category:Windows Category:Windows XP